Maid's Service
by Smori
Summary: Sasuke's never really had a family, but now he thinks he's found one. His new family works for the Namikaze's and... wait what? He's going to have to be a maid? Wear a dress and everything? NarutoxSasUKE. Shounen-Ai/Shoujo-Ai. :Oh Hold:
1. Prolouge: A New Family

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha's parents passed away when he was at the younge age of seven... Now, nine years later, his brother disappears leaving him in the hands of his parents' old friend Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi also has two other children living with him, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Can the sixteen year old boy survive in the house? More so... Can he survive his new job as a maid at the Namikaze household... as their new maid?  
**Warnings: **FemineSasuke. NotFemaleSasuke! NarutoxSasUKE. Yaoi. Mainly Shounen-ai and Fluff. Crossdressing. Language. My retarded ideas... and many other things you should be on the look out for! xD  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Character from 'Naruto'... though I kinda wish I did. And I'm sorry to those people who have read my previous Naruto fanfics and are wondering why I've given up on them and gone ahead and started a new one... Long story... :/

**Prolouge: A New Family**

_He couldn't see a thing... Only darkness filled the room with smoke and the sounds of sirens could be heard echoing thoughout the walls of the destoryed house. Why him? Why his family? What had they done to diserve this? He hadn't meant to have done anything... After all, he was only a seven year old boy... He couldn't controll what was going on..._

A pair of dark, onyx eyes widened. A boy with chin-length, midnight, raveny hair found himself panting as his body shot up out of bed. His small, tender, delicate hands gripped the sheets that covered his legs. He'd had that same dream- no nightmare- no terrifing memory... again... He'd had it every night fer the last nine years. Why couldn't he get the stupid memory out of his head? Why was it taunting him?

Still panting, the boy laid back down in his bed, throwing the sheets off of him in the process. Could he even call what he was sleeping on _his_ bed? This was only the third time he'd slept in the bed seeing as it was only the third night he'd been in this house...

The Hatake household was quiet, which was a good sign for the femine looking boy. That meant he'd woken no one...or so he hoped. His hands were still shaking from the horror that played in his head everytime he shut his eyes. His hand fruiously tugged at his dark locks. What was wrong with him? Nine years now and he still couldn't get the pictures out of his head?

"Sasuke?" A new voice called out from behind the door on the far sied of the room. The boy on the bed cursed under his breath. So he had woken the girls up afterall...

"Sasuke?" Another voice called out. Both were very femine voices. The voices belonged to Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, two of the three people he lived with in the Hatake household. The last person was Kakashi Hatake, his current guardian and the guardian of Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke Uchiha had been seven when he lost his parents, when he decided that he really didn't have a family since his brother never paid attention to him... And now he was sixteen years old, had only been in the Hatake household for three days, and the two girls already treated him like a brother... Sasuke always thought he didn't diserve a family since his brother had always blamed him for the death of their parents... What if he killed someone else?

"Sasuke!" The first voice, belonging to Sakura, said a little louder; not loud enough to be a yell, but quiet enough to not wake up Kakashi. "If you won't open up for us-" She started only for Ino to finish. "-then we're coming in." Sasuke didn't move; he just laid there on the bed...

The door opened and in walked the two girl. One had shoulder-length, bubble-gum pink hair, emerald-green eyes, and was about five foot six inches. The other girl had long, bleach-blonde hair that reached her lower back, big baby-blue eyes, and was about five foot seven inches. Both were sixteen like Sasuke, but both were taller than Sasuke with he only being five foot four inches tall.

"You okay?" The pinkette asked worriedly. She was Sakura; that left the blonde being Ino. "We heard you tossing in your sleep." Sakura continued. The walls in that house were thin and made it easy for the two girls to hear anything from the room over. "Were you having a bad dream?" Sasuke sighed again, combing his pale hands though his dark locks. He sat up and faced the two who were making their way over to him.

"We both had bad dreams in our first weeks of moving here too..." Ino explained softly. Sasuke had already learned that Sakura had been in the Hataka household since she was five, and Ino since she was eight.

Each other the girls took a seat on either side of the boy. "No.. It has nothing to do with moving here..." The small boy explained softly. He head rested gently on Sakura's shoulder. "I've had this same dream for nine years now.." He whispered frowning at the thought. It was the same dream... the one of his parents death... the one his brother had blammed him for...

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a group hug. Sakura placed he head on Sasuke's head gently while Ino laid her's on Sasuke's shoulder. One again, Sasuke fetl like he didn't diserve the confort the two were giving him... the safe feeling he got from being inside this house... He didn't diserve it.

Sasuke had a family once, and they died... but even as a child, Sasuke always they were people he was forced to be with. He loved his parents dearly, and even his brother... but he had a choice here, and so did they. These people let him into their lives... They weren't forced to be with him... Maybe the people here at the Hatake household would be what he really needed... A true family.

**_A/N: This is only the prolouge to my newest story! Tell me what you think! Next chapter, Sasuke get's his new job and Naruto's family get's a new maid! x3  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	2. Chapter One: Hated Job

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha's parents passed away when he was at the younge age of seven... Now, nine years later, his brother disappears leaving him in the hands of his parents' old friend Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi also has two other children living with him, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Can the femine looking seventeen year old survive in the house? More so... Can he survive his new job at the Namikaze household... as their maid?  
**Warnings: **FemineSasuke. NarutoxSasUKE. Yaoi. Mainly Shounen-ai and Fluff. Crossdressing. Language. My retarded ideas... and many other things you should be on the look out for! xD  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Character from 'Naruto'... though I kinda wish I did.

**Chapter One: Hated Job**

It has been a week since Sasuke moved in with his new family. For some reason, he didn't have a problem opening up to these people, but that didn't mean he told them everything... Of course Kakashi knew everything since he'd been a friend of his parents, and the girls wanted to know, but they respected Sasuke enough to wait until he was ready to tell them.

"Ka'shi!" The 'twins' shouted in unison. Sasuke had started referring Sakura and Ino as the 'twins' when he found out Kakashi did. The man joked around about how the two were ferternal twins seperated at birth. That would've worked be not for Sakura's birthday being a couple months before Ino's...

"Yes?" Kakashi asked walking out of the living room. He was a tall man in his mid-thirties with silver-gray hair, not because he was old, but apparently every man in his family was bron with the same color hair, and two different colored eyes. His right eye was a dark brown color white his left eye was red and had a scar going through it from an incident when he was young.

"Today's Friday!" Sakura shouted as if Kakashi didn't know. Sasuke was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. He looked up at the door by the front door. What happened on Fridays? He hadn't been there long enough to know... "Come on, Ka'shi!" Ino shouted tapping her foot on the floor. Sasuke looked over at the two. There were each holding a black bag in their hands. Were they going somewhere?

"Oh yeah..." Kakashi said softly, his hand on his chin. "You have work, don't you?" He asked in the same montone kinda of voice. Sakura and Ino looked at the man in disbelief, "Duh!" They shouted only to get a sheepish smile from the silver haired man. "I don't want Namikaze-sama to fire us!" Sakura wined frowning.

Kakashi chuckled. "Minato would never." He explained smiling. "He's like my brother... that's why he gives you all jobs. He's helping my children out." Sasuke frowned; what was going on? Sakura and Ino had jobs? Who was this man they spoke of?

"Who?" Sasuke asked; the three turned to him. "Oh, Sasuke!" Kakashi said excitedly, turning to the bo he hadn't noticed till now. "You need to get a job too!" Sasuke pailed. A job? "I'm sure Minato will have something for you to do at his house..." Kakashi thought aloud, tapping his index finger on his chin. "I sure hope so, because we spend every weekend of the summer at the Namikaze household." Kakashi explained. Sasuke only nodded, understanding the situation, but he still had no idea who the Namikaze's were. "Sakura and Ino work there for a little bit of money over the summer. They've been working there since they were ten or something..."

"Thirteen." The two girls mumbled in unison; their guardian had such a bad memory. The two sighed, rolling their eyes.

Kakashi 'oh'ed softly. "There you have it." He said smiling. "Now Sasuke, go put on a nice buttoned-down shirt with some nice pants... We'll show you off to Minato!" He said grinning. Sasuke's face was still pale. What kind of job did Kakashi have in store for him?

---

Sasuke was surprised when he got to the Namikaze household... It was huge! A mansion! Were the people rich? Once inside, Sakura and Ino said goodbye to him and they ran off. Sasuke followed Kakashi through all the hallways; how did Kakashi know where everything was? There were so many rooms. He didn't see many people when he walked through the hallways... Then Kakashi stopped outside a pair of double doors. "You wait here, okay?" Kakashi said ruffling the boy's hair. "I'll be right back!" Sasuke nodded while pouting, fixing his hair.

"Minato!" Sasuke heard from inside the room. "Kakashi, my dear friend..." Then all he could hear were whispers. Sasuke leaned in closer to the door, trying to hear more. Two minutes passed and Sasuke still heard nothing but whispers. After another minute, he got bored and decided to sit down on the floor. Only a few minutes later did the door open; a man with long brunette hair up in a pony-tail and big chocolate brown eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" The man asked looking down at the boy who nodded. He giggled softly. "Well you do look like a little girl." He said jokingly.

Sasuke arhced an eyebrow. "What?" He asked in disbelief. Who was this man and why was he saying he looked girly? Plus... that wasn't something he was proud of! The brunette giggled again. Sasuke scofted. He was girly looking, but this man could giggle?

"Come in side, Sasuke-kun... or could I say 'chan'?" The brunette asked with a grin on his face. Sasuke stood up, his arms crossed over his chest. He then noticed the light scar over the man's nose. The brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the room. "Minato-sama, I have brought you Sasuke-chan!" He sang. Sasuke then saw a tell man with spikey blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. He was seated behind a brown, wooden desk, hands folded onto neatly. Kakashi was seated beside him in a chair. Kakashi laughed at Sasuke's nickname.

"Well, well, well..." The blonde, Sasuke guessed to be Minato, said smirking. "I guess you're right Kakashi... He could do that..." Kakashi only smiled, saying, 'I told you so.' Sasuke only arched an eyebrow as the brunette placed him in a chair infront of Minato. The brunette took a seat in a chair on the other side of the blonde man. What was going on here?

---

_"Minato!" Kakashi said walking into the man's office. He shut the door behind him softly. Kakashi made his way over the the man's desk. He held his hand out for Minato to shake it. Minato smirked, shaking the other man's hand. "Kakashi, my dear friend..." Minato replied. Kakashi turned to the brunette seated beside Minato. "Hello, Iruka." Kakashi said with a slight nod of the head. Iruka replied with a soft, 'Hello' and a blush of the face._

_"So I hear you've gotten yourself another kid..." Minato said rolling his eyes. He was a sing father or three adoptive kids now..._

_"I love them all though!" Kakashi sang happily. "Plus, this one's an old friend's kid..." He said in a less peppy-voice. "He's Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest..." Kakashi said in a whisper._

_"Sasuke Uchiha?" Minato asked astonished. "What happened to Itachi?"_

_"Seems Itachi's ran off somewhere... No one knows anything, but he left Sasuke alone..." Kakashi anwsered softly. "Then poor boy has been blammed for his parents death since the day from the only family he has..." Minato and Iruka both frowned._

_"And how is he?" Iruka asked worriedly. Kakashi, Iruka, Minato, Kushina -Minato's pass wife who died in the same accident as Sasuke's parents- Fukagu, and Mikoto were all friends in their younger years. When Itachi was born, Kushina wanted her own child. A couple years later, Mikoto was pregnant again and Kushina for her first time. They both had a child then next year. Sasuke probably didn't remember it, but until he was five years old, he hung out with at the Namikaze's with Minato, Kushina, Iruka -Kushina's brother- and their only son, Naruto Namikaze._

_"He's doing better..." Kakashi said smiling, anyone could tell he was avoiding eye contact with Iruka. "...Sakura and Ino have been treating him like a member of the family, so that's good." He explained. "And now I'm hoping Sasuke can work here over the summer..." Minato rolled his eyes._

_"Another one to find a job for..." Minato said with a soft chuckle. "How much does he weight? His height? How strong do you think he is?" Kakashi chuckled at all the questions, causing the two other men to arch an eyebrow. _

_"He's nothing like Itachi... Not tall, not buff... He's very... How should I say it, feminine." Minato and Iruka both bursted out laughing at this. "He is!" Kakashi tried to assure the two. "But I think I have the perfect job for him..." A smirk formed on Kakashi's lips; the two other men starred at each other, then turned to Kakashi. They suddenly felt sorry for the boy..._

---

"Uhmm..." Sasuke said looking between the three men. "What could I do?" He asked unsure if he even wanted to hear the anwser. He saw the smirk on Kakashi's face and suddenly knew he didn't want to know... but it was too late.

"I have a job for you." Minato said smiling, not a grin, but a soft gentle smile. "If you just go with Iruka," The brunette stood up. "...then he'll take you to get your clothes and we'll tell you what you're doing." Sasuke nodded, standing up. When Sasuke was gone, Minato chuckled. "He looks like his mother." Minato said shaking his head. "I always thought he'd end up looking like his father..." Kakashi nodded, agreeing. The room fell quiet. "So what's going on between you and Iruka?" Minato asked smirking. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked trying to play it cool. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know my best friend and my brother-in-law very well..." Minato said smirking. "And something happened, am I right?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "That's a yes!" Minato said happily. "Tell me everything!" Kakashi sighed.

"You remember that Fourth of July party you had?" Kakashi started off. Minato nodded. It was two weeks ago; he'd had the party two days after the Fourth of July though... "Well, I got drunk and Iruka got drunk..." He continued. "And.. For some reason, I asked Iruka to show me his room." Iruka lived in the Namikaze household with Minato to help look after Naruto... "And that's pretty much either of us remembers about that night... but the next morning I woke up naked next to him... and his ass hurt, so we figured..." Kakashi didn't even finish before Minato bursted out laughing.

"You-!" He couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so much. "Hahaha! You slept with 'Ruka?!" Minato had always told Kakashi that he and Iruka would end up together, ever since they were in their late teens and in college. That was almost fiveteen years ago. Sure Kakashi liked Iruka, but he never made a move... Now that that had happened, he felt like he couldn't. "I knew it would happen!" He sang happily.

"Please, Minato." Kakashi mumbled, glarring at the blonde. "It just makes thing weird now..." He said softly, letting his glare up. Minato 'aw'ed softly.

"I'm sure it'll work ou-"

_"HELL NO! I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"_

Minato and Kakashi heard the scream come from behind them. It was from the room in which Sasuke had followed Iruka into. "I think Sasuke-chan found out about his job..." Kakashi said smirking, kinda happy this had interupted his conversation. It really wasn't what he wanted to talk about. The doors bursted opened and out came Sasuke.

...Except he was dressed differently... Kakashi and Minato held their laughs back. Sasuke's face was bright red. "No way..." He mumbled, glarring at the silver-haired man. He was in a maid's outfit. The dress was made out of black cotton and white lace underneath. The sleeves were white with fluffed out cuffs. On the front there was a small bow of both colors. "You can't be serious.." On his head was a bonnet, matching the dress with black and white lace.

"Oh, but I can be." Kakashi said smirking. "You're too puny to work anywhere else..." He explained. "And you have the perfect body to wear a dress! Minus the breasts..." Kakashi said frowning. "But you make an adorable little girl!" Kakashi shouted standing up. He ran over to hug the boy, but Sasuke moved aside causing Kakashi to tackle the air leading in him falling to the ground.

"Minato-san, you must have some other job." Sasuke pleaded to the man.

"Unfortunately, no..." Minato said frowning. "But if it'll make you feel better, we won't let anyone in on the fact that you're a boy." He said grinning. "We'll tell everyone else who works here that your Sasu-chan, Kakashi's new child!" Minato said excitedly. "I will never refer to you as 'she' or 'her', but as 'Sasu-chan'. You can tell people if you want to... but for the saftey of your pride... I wouldn't." Sasuke turned a bright pink color. How many people would be seeing him in this? "And while you're working here..." Minato continued. "It's Minato-sama." He said smirking. Sasuke's sweat dropped. This was going to be a long summer... Only two months to go...

In the background, Kakashi was still laughing on the floor. Iruka watched from a distance, shaking his head.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! x3 Sasuke's so cute!! I dunno if I wanna make Kakashi end up with Iruka or not... if not with Iruka, then Minato. What do you think? KakashixIruka or MinatoxKakashi? xD REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! :D  
OH! Sasuke's outfit was based off of this picture(get rid of spaces):  
**__**http:// fc37. deviantart. com/fs25/f/2008/073/7/e/i_cosplay_cafe___maid_outfit_by_  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting The Girls

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha's parents passed away when he was at the younge age of seven... Now, nine years later, his brother disappears leaving him in the hands of his parents' old friend Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi also has two other children living with him, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Can the sixteen year old boy survive in the house? More so... Can he survive his new job at the Namikaze household... as their maid?  
**Warnings: **FemineSasuke. NarutoxSasUKE. Yaoi. Mainly Shounen-ai and Fluff. Crossdressing. Language. My retarded ideas... and many other things you should be on the look out for! xD**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Character from 'Naruto'... though I kinda wish I did.

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Girls**

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He'd been having such a nice week until he got to the Namikaze household. What was their problem; Kakashi, Minato, and Iruka? Why in the world would they put him in a dress?! He really wasn't the maid material, but Minato wouldn't give him any other job... and it was either the dress he had... or something worse... He didn't even wanna know what could be worse, so he stuck with the maid job.

Iruka was taking Sasuke, dressed in his uniform, to meet the other maids. He didn't know how many there were, but he hoped none would pick on him for being a boy dressed as a girl... "So Sasuke," Iruka said starting a conversation. "...how's your life been?" He asked with a gentle smile. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Did this man not know his story?

"As of now... great." He anwsered truthfullly. "Before, not so well." He admitted quietly. Iruka only nodded; did he know? "Iruka-san.." Sasuke started off, still thinking. "I'm sorry to ask, but have I met you somewhere before?" He hadn't really thought about... but they all seemed pretty familar. Kakashi, Minato, Iruka, this house...

Sasuke was confused when Iruka's only reply was a soft laugh. Seemed as if he was looking back on the past or something... "Yeah," Iruka finally spoke, anwsering Sasuke's question. "We've met before, but you were only a child... no older than four..." Sasuke was surprised to hear this. "Same for Kakashi... Minato... and his wife, my sister Kushina, but you might not remember her..." His voice trailed off. "She passed away in the same accident your parents did." Sasuke's eyes widened. Not only had he killed his own parents, but Minato's wife? Iruka noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke, no matter what you grew up hearing from your brother, you did not kill them." Iruka said in a gentle tone of voice. "A fire is a fire... A fire killed them, not you."

"But... Itachi and the dreams-"

"Itachi probably told you so many times that you had killed your parents, your mind eventually made up a story for the whole thing." Iruka explained. It could make since... but then Sasuke had been terrified of nothing? Was his whole life a lie? "A child at such a young age... you didn't know what you were doing..." Sasuke frowned, so it had been him... just everyone else said it was an accident?

"Hey, Iru-" A new voice said walking around the corner where Iruka and Sasuke had paused to talk. She was in the same maid's outfit as Sasuke. Her hair was a dark brown color, placed in two buns on the top of her head. Her eyes were a dark chocolater brown color. Following her, in the same outfit, was another much shorter girl, about the same height as Sasuke. She had short, shaggy midnight black hair and light lavender colored eyes. The girl stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Sasuke... or in her case, Sasu-chan. "Iruka-san, who's this?" She asked tilting her head to the side. The smaller girl was hidden behind then brunette.

Iruka placed one hand on his hip, and looked at the girl. "What have I taught you girls about being a proper woman..." Iruka said shaking his head softly. "Introduce yourself before you ask for another's name." Tenten 'oh'ed softly, then let a faint pink blush fall over her cheeks.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." She said bowing her head at Sasuke, who arched an eyebrow. People here were very polite, and they respected the Japanese culture. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Tenten Yushimo." Her head came back up, showing the big smile on her face. "And this shy one behind me is Hinata Hyuuga." Tenten said pointing to the smaller girl hiding behind her with her thumb. Iruka rolled his eyes. She was half lady-like.

"Sa-" Sasuke started off, then he noticed the look in Iruka's eyes. "Sasu Uchiha." He said in a more bashful tone of voice. He wasn't going to make his voice sound more girly, since he already sounded like a little child or something. "I'm uhmm... a new maid working here." He explained softly, his fingers playing with the frill on the end of the dress.

"Welcome to the Namikaze household then, Sasu!" Tenten said excitedly. Sasuke sighed; another person to call him, 'Sasu-chan'. He guessed that would be his name here until the summer was over... Hinata, the girl behind Tenten moved to her side and bowed her head.

"It'll be a pleasure having you to work with..." Hinata said, her voice so gentle, so soft... much more feminine that Sasuke's; which to him was a good thing. Hinata's head bowed like Tenten's had before. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Please don't bow your head at me." He spoke gently. Hinata's head rose, her eyes filled with confusion. "Someone of my status doesn't deserve such poliet greetings from you." Of course knew of the Hyuuga name. He'd never heard of the Namikaze's, most likely because his brother never mentioned them, but the Hyuuga's, the Sabaku's, and aparentally the Namikaze's were all rich families.

"Sasu-san..." Hinata said softly. "Do not treat me as if I am superior to you just because my family has money. I mean, yours does too." Sasuke's eyes widened. His family had money? _"Aniki... Can I get this, please?!" "No, Sasuke. Not everyone in the world can get what they want. We don't have that kind of money." "Oh... I'm sorry." "You should be, you good for nothing."_ Sasuke flinched at the memory, but... he'd always grown up getting the cheapest of everything because he and Itachi had no money...

"Wait... you're an Uchiha right?" Tenten asked confusedly. "I thought all the Uchiha's passed away..." Her voice trailed off; Sasuke frowned ever more.

"I think I'm the last one..." He said softly, his voice so fragile and hurt. Tenten gasped, covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She said bowing her head. "I didn't know! Please forgive me, Sasu!" Tenten spat out very quickly, almost making it impossibly for Sasuke to understand. Sauske blinked a couple times, before waving it off.

"It's okay..." He said as Tenten picked her head back up. "Like you said... you didn't know." So did everyone think the Uchiha's were gone or something? He didn't even know if he was the last Uchiha. Was Itachi alive... Out there somewhere? "Hinata-san," Sasuke said spooking the shy girl, who replied with a soft, 'yes?'. "You said my family has money... I don't understand." He then turned to Iruka. "Aniki always told me we were poor..." Iruka frowned.

"We'll save that for another day with Kakashi and Minato." Iruka explained. He didn't want to say infront of the girls. Sasuke only nodded, slightly confused, yet less confused than the other two. "Now come on kids," Iruka strained from using the word 'girls' with Sasuke there. "Let's go introduce Sasu-chan to the others." Iruka said changing the topic rather quickly. Tenten and Hinata nodded, turning around and walking the other way. Iruka walked behind them, Sasuke following the older man.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Two voices shouted in unison as the four walked into a room where Sakura and Ino were dressed in the same maids outfit. Beside them was a tall blonde, her hair in four pony tails, with hazel colored eyes. She was also dressed as a maid. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura and Ino... both maids... like him? "Oh, Iruka-san! Who's the new girl?" Sakura asked examining Sasuke. Her eyes widened. "Sas-"

"Yup." Iruka interupted, his eyes locked on the two. "Sasu-chan is working here now." Sakura and Ino looked at each other confused, before looking back at the Uchiha. Both giggled to themselves as Sasuke blushed. They knew... and they were so going to get him later at home. He knew it...

"You two know Sasu?" Tenten asked confusedly, looking between the 'twins' and Sasuke. The two girls nodded,s till giggling.

"Sasu-chan is the new child living with Kakashi." Iruka explained. Tenten 'oh'ed. "Oh, Sasu-chan, that blonde over there is Temari Sabaku." Temari grinned and waved at Sasuke, who shyly waved back. "Now I'm going to give you all chores for today.." Iruka's voice trailed off. "Tenten, Hinata, and Temari... first floor. Sakura, Ino, and Sasu... second floor." Iruka started off. "Tenten and Sakura, you have the east corridors on your floor." The girls all nodded.

"Hinata and Ino, you have the west corridors on your floor. Then Sasu and Temari, you two have the northern corridors on your floor. Do as much work as you can before lunch, anything else that you need to finish up will be done after lunch. You have an hour after lunch before you meet back up here to slipt up again into other groups. Either the southern corridors on both levels or the outsides." The last part was pretty much said for Sasuke to hear and learn.

"Alrighty girls, let's get to work." Iruka said smiling. He didn't even notice Sasuke glarring at him. He had just been called a girl. Dammit, he wasn't a fricken girl. Just because he dressed like one, sounded like one, and looked like one didn't make him one... He had one thing other's girls don't...

Sakura and Ino walked beside Sasuke in silence fo a minute, minus the whispering of Sakura and Ino. Sasuke sighed as the two started it up again. They'd whisper, turn to him, whisper something again, turn back to him, whisper something once more, giggle, and repeat. "So, Sasu-chan." Sakura said speaking the first words. "Why are you wearing a maids dress?" Ino asked, finishing the others sentence.

"Minato-sama and Kakashi thought I made the perfect maid..." He explained softly, hoping the two wouldn't hear. But of course, they did.

"Awww... you make such a pretty maid!" Ino squealed. "They sure choose the right job for you, Sasu-chan!" Sakura said laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking. Maybe cleaning would help get his mind off of a few things...

**_A/N: Hehehe... You'll learn more about the real Uchiha's later... in like, two chapters. Next chapter, 'Meeting The Boys'. :D review please! x3  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
